Les enfants
by arno lupin
Summary: Rogue part à la dérive après le combat qui a opposé Le Seigneur des Ténèbre à Harry Potter. Abelforth va lui rappeler une promesse...
1. Adoption sauvage

voici une version épurée des fautes d'orthographes et quelques autres petits problèmes...  
Je remercie infiniment emmaD pour avoir accepté d'être ma bêta-lectrice.

* * *

Adoption sauvage

― Abelforth, murmura MacGonagall sceptique, que fait-on là ?  
― Il traîne souvent dans le coin, répondit le vieil homme parfaitement à l'aise dans ses vêtements moldus.  
― Ce n'est pas un endroit pour quelqu'un qui doit faire ce qu'il doit faire, affirma-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil pincé autour d'elle.  
― Severus est avant tout un homme de parole.  
― Pourquoi tout cela ? Ils sont bien chez Charlie...  
― Parce que c'était la volonté de Potter, laissa-t-il tomber brutalement.  
Il fit, du regard, le tour du bar moldu. Un endroit minable, dans un quartier minable. Minerva était atterrée. Il eut un petit sourire narquois. Même après toutes ces années, quelle pimbêche !  
Au fond du bar, un homme portant un vieux manteau sale fixait, le regard vide, son verre tout aussi vide. Une bouteille de scotch plus qu'à moitié entamée complétait le tableau. Le barman essuyait des verres tandis qu'un poste radio déglingué crachotait un tube à la mode entre les pauses publicitaires.  
― Il n'est même pas huit heures du matin, marmona la vieille dame tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la table.  
― Je doute que les concepts de matin et de soir soient pour lui d'une importance capitale, répondit son compère sur le même ton.

ooOoOoo

Rogue les vit arriver mais n'eut pas la force de se lever. Que voulaient-ils donc ?  
― Salut, Severus ! dit le vieux barman de la Tête de Sanglier en s'affalant tranquillement sur une des chaises.  
― Bonjour Severus, fit en écho la vieille chouette en posant une fesse sur l'autre siège.  
Rogue leva vaguement la main.  
― Nous sommes là, la directrice et moi, pour vous voir honorer une promesse.  
― Je n'honore rien du tout, je ne suis rien, répondit-il aussi calmement que possible.  
― Je me fous de vos états d'âme, siffla Abelforth. Ce que je veux, c'est que vous vous leviez de cette banquette et que vous sortiez avec nous. Ça fait trois ans que je me coltine des avocats merdiques, des juges abrutis et des jurés décérébrés. La moitié de ces trois ans ont été pour vous sortir d'Azkaban. Maintenant, je vous demande de vous lever pour faire ce pour quoi je me suis battu le reste du temps.  
― Voyons, un peu de tenue ! dit MacGonagall outrée.  
L'ancien Mangemort fixa un long moment le vieux bonhomme déterminé. Trop déterminé. Il ne le lâcherait pas.  
― Vous vous êtes battu pour quoi ? finit-il par demander.  
― Levez-vous et vous verrez, répond-il joignant le geste à la parole.  
Rogue joua un moment avec l'idée de refuser. Mais l'air obtus du frère d'Albus Dumbledore l'en dissuada et puis, il lui devait sa sortie d'Azkaban quelques mois auparavant. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Pour autant, il n'avait aucune envie de lui faciliter la tâche.  
― Il va falloir m'aider à me lever, je ne tiendrais pas sans aide sur mes jambes, grinça-t-il vaguement satisfait.  
Minerva lâcha un « Severus ! » indigné, mais il n'en tint aucun compte.  
― J'ai l'habitude des poivrots, j'ai tenu un bar durant plus cinquante ans, soupira l'ancêtre.  
Après une difficile négociation de la mise en position verticale de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, les quelques clients du bar, un peu choqués, intrigués ou parfaitement indifférents qui prenaient un café avant d'aller au travail, virent l'épave, soutenue par un très vieux monsieur et une vieille dame distinguée au chapeau un peu de travers, se diriger lentement vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, ils firent quelques pas pour prendre une ruelle sale et déserte. Là, les attendait une femme à laquelle on aurait donné une trentaine d'années accompagnée de deux gamins de six ou sept ans et d'un marmot qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.  
Rogue se dégagea de ses deux chaperons, fit deux pas de côté pour s'appuyer des deux mains contre le mur de droite et vomit durant quelques minutes. Il se redressa lentement et adressa un petit sourire narquois à son ex-collègue qui lui jetait des regards méprisants.  
― Alors, que voulez vous me montrer ? demanda-t-il en tentant de rendre sa voix plus ferme qu'il ne le pouvait réellement.  
― C'est fort simple, dit Abelforth en prenant l'enfant des mains de la femme pour le poser au sol. Voici les enfants de Harry Potter. Son testament est très clair, il vous a nommé le tuteur légal. Et je sais qu'il vous a fait jurer sur le champ de bataille de prendre soin de ses enfants. Bon, Auror Sheldon, vous avez constaté que nous avons remis les enfants au dénommé Severus Rogue.  
Il sortit un parchemin et fit apparaître une plume. La femme le signa avec réticence, puis, après un regard désolé vers les enfants, elle transplana dans un « pop » sonore.  
― Hey ! tenta Rogue.  
― Écoutez, lui dit Dumbledore d'une voix hargneuse, vous avez fait une promesse, tenez-la. Maintenant, moi, je dois sortir deux Weasley des cachots du Ministère pour avoir tenté d'enlever les enfants en plein tribunal. Minerva, suivez-moi.  
― Mais on ne peut pas les lui laisser alors qu'il est dans cet état ! s'exclama le vieux professeur.  
― On veut pas aller avec lui, continua la fillette.  
― Votre père a voulu que ce soit lui, respectez ça.  
― On veut aller avec Oncle Charlie ! hurla-t-elle.  
― Je ne peux pas les laisser ainsi, cria une MacGonagall quasi hystérique.  
Le vieil homme se redressa d'un coup, et parla d'une voix ferme. L'aura qui baignait son frère quand il laissait percevoir sa puissance semblait être tout aussi forte chez lui. Tous firent un pas de recul.  
― Minerva, si vous ne venez pas immédiatement je vous intente un procès. Je vous en fait le serment. Et Poudlard ne s'en remettrait probablement pas.  
Il fit un pas en avant, agrippa le bras de la vieille dame et transplana à son tour avec elle.  
Rogue aurait bien aimé hurler mais sa gorge était si serrée qu'il ne put qu'émettre un son inarticulé. Il se retourna vers le mur pour dégurgiter le reste de bile qui restait dans son estomac. Après de longs soubresauts particulièrement douloureux, il parvint à se calmer. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal mais il entendit très bien la voix enfantine dire : « Venez, on va retrouver l'oncle Charlie ». Il tourna la tête et vit le petit garçon prendre les mains de ses sœurs et partir tranquillement vers le bout de la ruelle.  
― Non, dit Rogue aussi fort qu'il le put, attendez. Vous ne savez pas où vous êtes, vous ne savez pas où aller, vous serez perdus dans le monde moldu. C'est très grand.  
Une voiture, passant à fond de train sur la route en face de la venelle où ils étaient planqués, les effraya à bon escient. Ils se retournèrent vers lui. Tous les trois s'étaient arrêtés et il fit un pas vers eux.  
Il les observa un instant.  
Les deux plus grands étaient jumeaux, il le savait bien, Potter lui avait souvent parlé de sa progéniture. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait. Le garçon semblait plus petit que sa sœur, pourtant les deux gamines se cachaient derrière lui. Ils avaient tous deux les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux verts de leur père. La petite dernière, par contre, tenait plutôt de leur mère, cette furie de Weasley. Elle avait encore les joues rondes de la petite enfance et arborait des yeux bleus et des cheveux roux.  
Aucun ne braillait : c'était déjà ça...  
Il ferma les yeux et maudit Potter en silence. Ce fumier lui pourrirait la vie pour le restant de ses jours. Mais le vieux croûton avait raison, il avait fait une promesse. Rogue ne la trahirait pas. Cependant, la perspective de ce qui l'attendait pour les quinze prochaines années le faisait frémir malgré l'abrutissement dans lequel le plongeait l'alcool. C'était sa damnation. Il eut un haut-le-cœur qu'il parvint avec peine à maîtriser.  
― Suivez-moi, dit-il en passant à côté d'eux et en prenant bien soin de ne pas les toucher.  
Il marcha d'un pas lourd qui se voulait ferme. Il espérait dessoûler un peu durant le trajet. Peut-être trouverait-il une solution... Peut-être que la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée qu'il le croyait... Peut-être pourrait-il les rendre aux Weasley puisqu'il semblait qu'ils s'en soient occupés jusqu'à présent... Et peut-être aussi que les dragons allaient tous se mettre à manger de la laitue !  
Il avait fait une putain de promesse.  
Et ce connard de Potter l'avait déposée sur un parchemin.  
Allait-il falloir qu'il se tape ces trucs... ces gamins jusqu'à leur majorité ? C'était pas humain.  
Ils suivaient toujours, probablement effrayés par les rues moldus. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de ces sales mioches jusqu'à leur majorité, par Merlin ?  
Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?.. D'abord, trouver un endroit où se poser, et dormir un peu pour décuver. Ensuite, analyser la situation. Enfin... Bon, le stade de l'analyse était déjà pas si mal.  
Où se poser ? Le Chaudron Baveur ? Il remua les quelques piécettes moldues qui lui restaient et qui tintèrent misérablement. De l'autre côté, sa poche ne contenait que deux Mornilles et trois ou quatre Noises. Pas de quoi prendre une chambre. Ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il bouscula un homme qui lui lança des imprécations.  
Instinctivement, les gamins se cachèrent derrière lui. Croyaient-ils donc que, dans son état, il allait les protéger ? Crétins ignares, à cet âge, c'étaient toujours des crétins ignares.  
Il eut des sueurs froides en se demandant si la petite dernière faisait ses besoins toute seule. En tout cas, lui, il ne changerait pas de couches, hors de question ! Il eut un rictus de haine pure... Harry Potter, ce salaud était pire que son père. Lui faire ça alors qu'il l'avait protégé durant tant d'années.  
Réfléchir... Il lui fallait réfléchir. Une idée commença à s'imposer à lui. Une idée si désagréable qu'il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour repérer le Détraqueur qui devait s'en prendre à lui... Non. Rien. Il la remua un moment dans sa cervelle engourdie.  
Juste après sa dernière année d'études à Poudlard, il avait hérité de sa génitrice, Eileen Prince, un manoir et un vaste domaine. Un manoir... plutôt une vieille bicoque en ruine. La famille Prince l'avait, par de subtiles manœuvres à la mort de sa mère, dépossédé de tous les biens de valeur. Sur le papier, les mots « Manoir Familial tenu par six elfes de maison » lui avaient paru, dans sa grande naïveté, assez extraordinaires. Il avait chaudement remercié son oncle lors de la signature du partage. Il n'avait compris qu'un peu plus tard qu'il s'était fait joliment escroquer.  
Quelques mois après avoir reçu la Marque des Ténèbres, il était allé visiter ses domaines. Il y avait bel et bien une vieille baraque appuyée sur un éperon rocheux au milieu d'une vaste lande écossaise inculte et six elfes de maison plus ou moins décrépits. La maison devait comporter cinq ou six pièces sur lesquelles il avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil, fou de rage.  
Il avait donné l'ultime punition aux elfes qu'il méprisait pour leur servilité, sans se rendre compte, à l'époque, à quel point le tatouage de son poignet gauche le rendait semblable à eux. Il leur avait donné des vêtements, les libérant, et avait détruit la maison à coup de sortilèges avant de quitter ce lieu pour toujours. La honte de s'être fait berner était toujours présente dans un coin de son esprit.  
Pour s'y rendre, la seule fois où il y était allé, il avait payé fort cher un raccordement au réseau de cheminée. Peut-être était-il toujours en fonction, peut-être restait-il une pièce encore debout... Il lui semblait se souvenir qu'il y avait un cellier taillé dans la roche, il ne serait certainement pas détruit.  
Rogue s'arrêta brutalement. Il entendit, derrière lui, les enfants stopper avec soulagement. Quand il se retourna, il vit le garçon tenir maladroitement sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Il la posa avec un soupir.  
― Savez-vous vous servir de la poudre de Cheminette ? demanda-t-il.  
Les deux grands acquiescèrent.  
Il regarda l'argent qu'il avait dans la poche : deux Mornilles et... cinq Noises. Il n'irait pas bien loin mais il y avait de quoi faire quelques trajets. Peut-être le barman du Chaudron lui permettrait-il d'utiliser sa cheminée ?

ooOoOoo

Il avait fallut négocier âprement avec le marchand mais il avait réussi à en avoir pour son argent : deux grosse miches de pain. Les gamins se contenteraient de ça. Ce salaud de vendeur de poudre, par contre, n'avait rien voulu savoir. Quand il serait passé, lui et les mômes, il lui resterait à peine de quoi faire deux voyages relativement courts. Les gamins étaient épuisés et son mal de crâne lui battait atrocement dans les tempes. Ils attendirent un moment qu'un passant ouvre le passage puis pénétrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur.  
La plus petite endormie dans ses bras, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le barman.  
― Monsieur Crabbe ?  
Son ancien élève, semblable à troll abruti, le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
― P... Professeur ?  
Il n'était plus professeur depuis longtemps mais il n'allait pas le faire remarquer à l'autre débile. Surtout si ça pouvait lui donner un ascendant sur lui.  
― J'aurais besoin d'une cheminée discrète connectée au réseau, pourriez-vous me laissez en utiliser une ?  
Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'affirmer, un peu hésitant :  
― Heu... oui, Professeur, suivez moi.  
Il le fit passer dans la pièce du fond et resta un moment à le regarder, l'air un peu hagard.  
― Merci Vincent, lui dit Rogue d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
Il n'avait nullement envie que quiconque connaisse leur destination. Son ancien élève eut un petit acquiescement et sortit.  
Ils s'approchèrent tous les trois du foyer.  
― Où on va ? demanda le garçon.  
― Tu verras bien, passe en premier.  
― Non, je laisse pas mes sœurs toutes seules ! dit-il d'un ton déterminé.  
― Évidemment, tu préfères que ta sœur passe la première et prenne tous les risques, répondit-il d'un ton sec.  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il semblait réfléchir intensément. Au bout de quelques secondes, toutefois, il capitula dans un soupir fatigué.  
― Bon, d'accord...  
Il s'avança vers le petit sachet que lui tendait Rogue et prit une poignée de poudre. Ce dernier grimaça mais l'encouragea.  
― Un peu plus, c'est loin.  
― C'est où ?  
― Manoir Prince, Highland.  
Le gamin jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui le regardait avec angoisse et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Puis il s'avança avec assurance vers le foyer et jeta la poudre dans les flammes. Quand elles furent d'un beau vert émeraude il sauta dans le feu et dit distinctement l'adresse.  
Rogue fut rassuré, la cheminée fonctionnait et était opérationnelle. S'il y avait eut le moindre risque, l'enfant serait resté là.  
Il fallait quand même reconnaître que le môme avait du cran...

ooOoOoo

― Vous voyez, Minerva, il va s'occuper d'eux.  
Elle fit une petite moue.  
― Il n'a que du pain pour les nourrir, Abelforth. Et puis, vous auriez pu me prévenir que vous le surveilliez...  
Ils regardaient tout deux une potion fort complexe au fond d'un plat circulaire. On pouvait y voir des images de l'ancien professeur, la plus jeune des Potter sur le bras, partir du Chaudron Baveur.  
― Je reconnais que les conditions sont un peu spartiates, mais je suis sûr qu'il va travailler à les améliorer rapidement.  
Il regardèrent encore le plat. De longues minutes passèrent.  
― Dites-moi, Abelforth, quand donc avez-vous lancé ce sort de repérage ?  
― Dans le bar, quand nous le soutenions, juste après avoir pris les cheveux qui m'ont permis de terminer la potion.  
― Ne va-t-il pas s'en rendre compte ?  
― C'est un sortilège qui ressemble à la Marque Noire.  
La directrice de Poudlard le regarda d'un air horrifié.  
― Ne faites pas cette tête, c'est moi qui l'avait appris à Jedusor. C'est bien plus léger que ce qu'il faisait lui-même et ça ne durera que deux mois... Et non, il ne se rendra compte de rien, cet homme a eu la plus grande partie de sa vie cet immonde tatouage sur le bras gauche et mon petit charme passera totalement inaperçu.  
Ils se replongèrent dans le spectacle de l'homme aux cheveux gras, suivi des trois enfants, leurs yeux rivés au fond du plat.  
― C'est comme un fond de verre de Bièraubeurre à un gros buveur, murmura-t-il encore, il ne le sentira pas passer...


	2. Le très noble « Manoir des Prince »

voici une version épurée des fautes d'orthographes et quelques autres petits problèmes...  
Je remercie infiniment emmaD pour avoir accepté d'être ma bêta-lectrice.

* * *

Le très noble « Manoir des Prince »

L'homme à la peau sale et aux lourds cheveux noirs dormait en chien de fusil à même le sol. Lui ? un ami de leur père ? c'était difficile à croire... Oncle Charlie était bien plus sympa.  
Le dormeur frissonna, il les avaient enroulés dans son long manteau moldu avant de s'endormir comme une masse et devait avoir froid dans son sommeil. Altaïr laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce sombre. Quelques tonnelets étaient entreposés contre le mur du fond. Cela ressemblait plus à une grotte qu'à une chambre, l'odeur de la pierre et de la poussière semblait être incrustée dans les parois de cette caverne.  
― Sortons, chuchota sa sœur jumelle.  
Il acquiesça. Lola était toujours la plus curieuse.  
― On va où ? dit Joane, la plus jeune.  
― Chuttt... répliquèrent immédiatement les deux grands.  
― On va explorer, continua l'aînée.  
Il se glissèrent doucement vers la sortie. Sur le pas de la porte défoncée, Altaïr hésita un instant puis revint à pas de loup et couvrit l'homme avec le manteau. Celui-ci bougea un peu mais ne s'éveilla pas. Le garçonnet tressaillit. Eh bien ! il avait dormi toute l'après-midi d'hier et toute la nuit. Il devait être vraiment très fatigué !  
Il suivit le même chemin que ses sœurs.

ooOoOoo

C'était plus un amas de vieilles pierres qu'une maison. Altaïr trouva ses sœurs en train de farfouiller dans ce qui avait sûrement été, quelques années plus tôt, une jolie cuisine sorcière. Le soleil, pourtant haut dans ce ciel de fin mars, chauffait chichement la petite vallée formée par les collines adjacentes. Lola poussa un petit cri victorieux en se redressant. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle lui montra un vieux couteau rouillé.  
― Avec ça, on pourra se défendre ! affirma-t-elle ravie. Ce méchant ne pourra pas nous faire de mal !  
― Je le veux ! hurla sa petite sœur.  
Altaïr soupira, pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il soit toujours le raisonnable de l'histoire ?  
― C'est pas pour les bébés, affirma-t-il. Et puis regardez comment il est... Il faut l'aiguiser si on veut pouvoir le tuer.  
― On va le tuer ? questionna Joane intéressée.  
― Seulement s'il est méchant avec nous, répondit le garçon sur le ton de l'évidence.  
― En tout cas, c'est MON couteau, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé. Alors c'est moi qui choisis, rétorqua la grande.  
Altaïr lança à sa sœur un coup d'œil exaspéré, secoua la tête, et se mit à rechercher une pierre. Il avait entendu la copine d'oncle Fred dire une fois que, quand elle était petite, elle adorait regarder son grand-père, qui était un moldu, aiguiser sa faux en la frottant avec une pierre. Il ne savait pas trop ce que pouvait être cette faux mais ce ne devait pas être bien différent d'un couteau, non ? Et puis, même s'il doutait en son for intérieur de l'efficacité de la chose, il avait toujours voulu essayer.

ooOoOoo

Cela faisait longtemps que Lola l'avait abandonné. Elle n'avait aucune patience. Joane, par contre, était accroupie à côté de lui, tout aussi hypnotisée que lui par le lent mouvement de la lame sur la roche. Il lui avait fallu de nombreux essais pour parvenir à ce résultat et sa grande sœur avait fini par repartir explorer les alentours. Il ne savait pas si c'était réellement efficace mais, au moins, ça enlevait la rouille.  
― Que fais-tu ? demanda une voix sévère en le faisant sursauter.  
Il bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita pour se mettre devant Joane.  
― Heu...  
― Eh bien ?  
― Je... tenta-t-il en cachant l'arme dans son dos.  
― On le tue avec le couteau, maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle derrière lui.  
Il ferma les yeux un instant en la maudissant intérieurement. Les petites sœurs n'étaient pas les meilleures gardiennes de secrets qui soient.  
― Donne-moi ce couteau, dit l'homme en avançant et en levant la main.  
― Hey ! entendit-il un peu plus loin, j'ai trouvé...

ooOoOoo

Lola, qui arrivait en courant, embrassa la scène d'un seul regard. Mais l'adulte ne faisait pas attention à elle. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le garçon, son bras tendu vers lui. Le silence dura de longues secondes. Son frère hésitait.  
― C'est mon couteau ! dit-elle hargneuse, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine.  
Il ne se tourna même pas vers elle. Il attendait, simplement, avec un calme profond et une patience tranquille. Peut-être avait-il même un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils retenaient tous leur souffle. Altaïr finit par céder et lui tendit l'arme. Il s'accroupit alors devant l'enfant en lui saisissant fermement le poignet puis parla d'un ton froid, assez bas.  
― Quand on donne un couteau à quelqu'un, on ne le fait jamais la lame pointée vers lui. Joignant le geste à la parole il l'arracha de la petite main, lui remit délicatement la lame sur la paume et reprit d'une voix plus douce :  
― Tiens-le doucement pour ne pas te blesser... voilà.  
Il le lâcha et recula d'un pas.  
― Quand tu me le passes comme ça, je sais que tu ne veux pas m'attaquer. Je comprends que tu ne veux que me le prêter, me l'offrir ou me le rendre et je sais que je n'ai pas un ennemi devant moi.  
Il posa ses doigts sur le manche et reprit doucement :  
― Et moi, j'attends que tu l'aies lâché toi-même pour ne pas t'entailler la main... bien.  
Il se redressa brusquement et dit d'une voix glaciale :  
― Parce que tu ne voudrais pas que je te considère comme un ennemi, n'est-ce pas ?  
― Heu... ben... non...  
― Très bien, suivez-moi, il est temps de manger un peu de pain.  
Il se retourna d'un seul mouvement sec et marcha d'un pas vif vers le cellier.  
― Je veux pas de pain, murmura la rouquine.  
― C'est vraiment pas le moment, Joe, répliqua son frère sur le même ton en relâchant sa respiration.  
Lola, soupirant elle aussi, marmonna un « T'aurais pas pu faire attention, non ? » auquel il ne répondit pas. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'il soit, dans le fond, plutôt soulagé de ne plus avoir la responsabilité de posséder ce genre de chose.

ooOoOoo

Rogue était amusé. En coupant avec difficulté des tranches de pains grâce au couteau émoussé, il observait les trois gamins silencieux. Ils avaient réellement songé à se défendre contre... lui ? L'aîné était particulièrement courageux, il avait failli lui tenir tête et ne s'était pas effondré quand il lui avait fait son petit numéro d'intimidation. Sa jumelle, par contre, semblait plus futée... sournoise, même. La petite... eh bien, la petite ne braillait pas toutes les cinq minutes ce qui était un bon point pour elle.  
― Vous êtes un Moldu ? Vous n'avez pas de baguette, dit une petite voix.  
Rogue faillit soupirer d'agacement. La sournoise. En tout cas, elle était observatrice.  
― Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, dit-il, et toi, tu dois être Lola Molly Potter, tu as sept ans. Ton frère jumeau est Altaïr Sirius Potter. Ta sœur se nomme Joane Ellen Potter, cinq ans. Et maintenant que les présentations sont faites : non, je ne suis pas un Moldu. J'ai brisé ma baguette après l'affrontement de votre père et du Seign... et de Voldemort. Harry Potter a voulu que je sois votre tuteur, c'est à dire que je m'occupe de vous jusqu'à votre majorité.  
― Pourquoi pas Oncle Charlie ? demanda le garçon.  
Bonne question...  
― Je ne sais pas exactement.  
― Vous étiez un ami de Papa ? continua Lola.  
Un ami ? Il s'interrogea. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble et avaient fini par s'estimer... mais des amis ? Non ! Il regarda les enfants et le silence se prolongea. Ces horribles marmots ne méritait sûrement pas qu'il se mettre en quatre pour trouver un mensonge adéquat.  
― Non, en fait, je le détestais, mais nous nous faisions confiance.  
― Pourquoi ? dirent les jumeaux choqués dans un ensemble parfait.  
― Je...  
Il hésita. Bonne question, à nouveau. Pourquoi autant détester cet abruti de Potter. À cause des horreurs que son père et ses crétins de copains lui avaient fait subir à Poudlard ? À cause de sa façon insolente de le regarder ? À cause de cette maudite dette de sang qui l'obligeait à le protéger ? À cause de son appartenance à Gryffondor et sa crétine habitude de gâcher ses talents ? Peut-être... Mais... Il était troublé, troublé de ne trouver aucune de ces raisons convainquante.  
― Je... Je ne sais pas.  
― Vous détestiez papa sans savoir pourquoi ? dit Altaïr incrédule.  
― Et alors ? répondit Rogue impatient. As-tu besoin de savoir pourquoi tu aimes tes sœurs ? Si ce n'étaient pas tes sœurs, ne les aimerais-tu pas, malgré tout ? Eh bien, pour haïr quelqu'un, c'est la même chose. Parfois, sans que l'on sache trop pourquoi ni comment, on ne peut pas supporter une autre personne.  
Il fit une pause.  
― Mais je reconnais... continua-t-il plus doucement, les yeux complètement vides. Je reconnais que j'aurais dû faire plus d'efforts, il le méritait. J'aurais dû...  
Il s'interrompit brutalement, les trois mômes le regardaient, buvant ses paroles. Que faisait-il donc dans cette galère ? Il se tut.  
― Alors, pourquoi il vous faisait confiance ?  
― Parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, dit-il d'un ton irrité. Ça devrait suffire, non ?  
À nouveau, il y eut un long silence tandis qu'ils mangeaient leur misérable repas. Puis la voix aiguë de la petite dernière se fit entendre :  
― Je veux pas de pain !  
― Il n'y a que ça, mange, répondit-il distrait.  
― L'alimentation est très importante pour le développement des enfants, affirma sa sœur sûre d'elle.  
― Pour le moment il n'y a que ça, dit-il beaucoup plus sec.  
― Et pourquoi vous avez cassé votre baguette ? Contrattaqua-t-elle.  
― Parce que, Lola, après la mort de votre père, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec la magie. Et puis de toute façon, le Ministère l'aurait fait puisqu'ils m'ont envoyé à Azkaban.  
― Dans la prison ? demanda Altaïr estomaqué.  
― Oui, dans la prison, parce que, vois-tu, j'avais tué pas mal de gens.  
Les gamins eurent l'air, tout à coup, beaucoup moins tranquille. Oui, il avait tué pas mal de monde et en particulier Albus Dumbledore. Rogue l'avait fait sur sa demande, c'était une sorte de suicide. Mais la culpabilité était tout de même là. L'ancien professeur de potion en voulait terriblement à son mentor de lui faire porter ce poids supplémentaire. Il finit par soupirer et lever la tête. Le vieux cellier était sordide. Des toiles d'araignées et une épaisse couche de poussière étaient ses seules décorations. Il avait espéré mieux... Dehors la maison était réduite à quelques murs à peine debout de pierres grises. Il avait eu de la chance que la cheminée soit encore là, accrochée à la paroi rocheuse où avait été accoudée la demeure. Des herbes folles poussaient entre les gravats et si le camping sauvage avait son charme, ça n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Et puis il ne pouvait pas laisser les trois boulets dans un tel dénuement. Il lui faudrait trouver une source de revenu et un logement digne de ce nom. Il n'y avait plus rien ici...  
― Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé tout à l'heure, demanda-t-il à Lola.  
Elle eut immédiatement l'air sur ses gardes.  
― Rien...  
― Pas de ça avec moi, tu étais bien contente tout à l'heure.  
― Ben... il y avait... un petit...  
― Ne t'avise pas de me mentir, gronda-t-il.  
Elle réfléchit un instant puis ses épaules tombèrent en signe d'abandon.  
― Un tunnel, il y a un truc souterrain derrière la cheminée, je l'ai vu parce qu'elle est un peu cassée sur le côté et il y a des pierres qu'ont bougé. On peut y passer, mais c'est tout noir.  
Une cache ? Intéressant. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose de négociable là-dedans. Il n'osait espérer la planque d'un vieux trésor familial empli de galions. Pourtant cela s'était déjà vu... Il se leva d'un bond.  
― Allons voir ça !  
Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la cheminée puis s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers eux.  
― Mais d'abord on va au ruisseau qui coule là-bas, pour boire un peu et vous nettoyer. Vous avez la figure et les mains tellement sales qu'on pourrait croire que vous avez passé des heures à vous traîner dans la poussière.  
Et c'était, d'ailleurs, plus ou moins ça...

ooOoOoo

Mieux ! Bien mieux que des Galions ! Ces escrocs de la famille Prince qui lui avaient laissé cette vieille baraque n'avaient sûrement pas imaginé ça ! Rogue eut un petit rire en songeant à leurs têtes s'ils savaient. Il savourait pleinement le retournement de situation, même tant d'années plus tard.  
Il avait eu du mal à agrandir le trou derrière la cheminée pour lui permettre de passer. Les enfants, bien sûr, avait largement la place mais il avait refusé qu'ils s'y aventurent. Ce genre de cachette aurait très bien pu être protégée par une multitude de sortilèges plus horribles les uns que les autres. Mais, que ce soit parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été mis ou parce qu'ils avaient été détruits en même temps que la maison, il n'en avait trouvé aucun.  
Un couloir, creusé dans le roc, s'enfonçait assez loin dans les entrailles de la colline jusqu'à une grande salle, presque ronde, d'une trentaine de mètres de diamètre. Si le sol était lisse et comme taillé d'un seul bloc dans la roche, les murs et le plafond, par contre, provenaient de la cavité naturelle. On pouvait même y voir quelques stalactites. Mais il y avait beaucoup plus intéressant...  
À quelques mètres de l'entrée, sur la droite, se trouvaient deux portes en bois massif. La première débouchait sur une pièce totalement vide de quarante ou cinquante mètres carrés avec trois cheminées et une ouverture vers une autre salle à peu près moitié moins grande. La deuxième ouvrait sur ce qui avait fait, chose excessivement rare, rire Rogue : une bibliothèque. Une bibliothèque emplie principalement de livres sur les potions. Ainsi son talent inné pour ce genre de choses venait bel et bien de quelque part. Ses ancêtres devaient avoir, eux aussi, ce type de dispositions pour les préparations.  
Une bibliothèque de livres anciens, rares et précieux. Rogue jubilait. Une vaste bibliothèque perdue au milieu des landes écossaises. Une bibliothèque bien classée, bien ordonnée, bien propre... Propre ? Il se figea. Propre... Comment un tel lieu pouvait-il être aussi propre ? Il y aurait dû y avoir une épaisse couche de poussière ; les livres auraient dû être rongés par les rats et autres nuisibles ; le bois des étagères aurait dû être pourri par l'humidité...  
Immobile, il tendit l'oreille, s'attendant plus ou moins à quelque chose de terrible. Au loin il entendit un « Monsieur, ça va ? » probablement crié par Altaïr. Reprenant lentement contenance, il inspira profondément puis, de la voix grave et autoritaire de celui qui a enseigné durant presque vingt ans, il clama :  
― Je suis Severus Rogue, le propriétaire de cette demeure et des landes adjacentes. Qui a tenu cette pièce en ordre ?  
À peine avait-il fini de parler qu'un typique miroitement de l'air annonçait l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison. Le petit être, une femelle visiblement, penchait la tête en signe de soumission. Merlin tout puissant ! Qu'il exécrait la servilité de ces créatures !  
― Qui es-tu ?  
― Maddy, Monsieur, pleurnicha-t-elle. Maddy vous demande de lui pardonner. Mais Maddy ne savait pas que ces pièces appartenaient à la maison. Elle avait juste besoin de faire quelque chose, Monsieur.  
― D'où viens-tu ?  
― D'ici Monsieur, c'est vous qui m'avez libérée, Monsieur. Avec cinq autres elfes de maisons.  
― Où sont-ils ?  
― Ils sont morts, Monsieur, la liberté ne vaut rien aux elfes de maison, dit-elle en éclatant en lourds sanglots.  
Rogue frissonna. Des morts de plus sur la conscience. Pourtant le seul autre elfe libre dont il avait entendu parler, Dobby, s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il faut dire qu'il avait trouvé un travail à Poudlard...  
― Veux-tu revenir à mon service ?  
Les sanglots du petit être redoublèrent et Rogue ne put retenir un mouvement de mépris profond.  
― Maddy ne peut pas, Monsieur, elle ne peut pas. La liberté est irrévocable.  
― Comme employée, lâcha Rogue.  
Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.  
― Monsieur ferait ça ? Monsieur aurait la bonté de prendre Maddy à son service ?  
― Combien veux-tu être payée ?  
Elle réfléchit un moment.  
― Une Noise par mois, Monsieur, ça ira très bien, Monsieur. Est-ce... trop, Monsieur ?  
Rogue la regarda longuement. Elle lui serait bien utile pour garder les trois petits monstres. Mais il voulait du dévouement et non de la servilité. Il se souvint comme Dobby aimait rendre service à Potter. Et ce dernier était toujours gentil avec lui.  
― Un Galion et un jour de repos par semaine, annonça-t-il d'un ton sec.  
― Mais... mais... c'est beaucoup trop ! Maddy n'a pas besoin de...  
― C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Tu commences immédiatement mais...  
Il fit une grimace.  
― Pour le moment je ne pourrais pas te payer, je ne suis pas très en fond. Dès que je le pourrais, tu auras tes Galions.  
― Ce n'est pas grave, c'est beaucoup trop...  
Devant le haussement de sourcils de Rogue, elle continua :  
― Maddy... Maddy est d'accord, Maître.  
Rogue sursauta. Puis d'une voix grinçante la prévint :  
― Le premier ordre que je te donnerais sera de ne jamais, tu m'entends JA-MAIS, appeler quiconque « Maître ». Sinon je te chasserais. J'ai eu autrefois un maître et je ne veux être celui de personne, comme je ne veux plus être l'esclave de personne !  
Il tremblait maintenant comme une feuille. Maddy, devant sa fureur, s'était ratatinée. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits.  
― Tu logeras ici, et je fournirai tes vêtements et ta nourriture. Ce n'est pas négociable. De quoi as-tu vécu jusqu'à présent ?  
― De baies et de racines, M... Monsieur.  
― Bien, tu continueras à maintenir cette bibliothèque en état, tu as fait du bon travail jusqu'à présent...  
― Merci ! Merci, Maî... Monsieur !  
― Tu iras aussi chercher de la bruyère pour faire des matelas pour moi et les enfants et tu nettoieras le cellier pour qu'il puisse décemment nous servir de chambre provisoire. Tu sauras le faire ?  
― Je... je crois, Monsieur. Mais Maddy ne connaît que les tâches ménagères.  
― Fait ce que tu peux. Ce sera tout pour l'instant.  
― Bien, Monsieur.  
L'elfe claqua dans ses doigts et disparut.

ooOoOoo

Il entendait les enfants inquiets l'appeler. Quand il sortit, ils étaient blêmes. La plus petite pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il sentit ses tripes se nouer et son cœur fondre, et fit un gros effort pour ne rien laisser paraître.  
― On a cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose, lui dit Altaïr qui, visiblement, avait du mal à parler.  
Sa jumelle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Il se pencha et prit Joane dans ses bras.  
― Ça va... regarde, je suis là... je ne vais pas vous laisser tout seuls, voyons !  
Elle entoura son cou avec ses petits bras, reniflant au creux de son épaule. Il resta un moment immobile, puis, lentement, il remonta sa main et lui tapota maladroitement le dos.  
Il finit par la prendre aux aisselles et, la maintenant devant lui, lui fit un petit bisou sur le front. Puis, comme honteux, il la posa rapidement au sol et fit un pas de recul.  
― Hum... bon... bien. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un là-dedans et je vous la présenterai ce soir.  
Il leva vivement un doigt en l'air.  
― Pas de questions pour l'instant !  
Puis il fit un vrai sourire. Cela plissa la peau de son visage de manière totalement inhabituelle pour lui et, passant la main dessus, il se reprit rapidement.  
― Pour l'instant... pour l'instant on va faire une barrière autour de la maison ! dit-il en marchant d'un pas vif vers l'extérieur, les gamins trottant derrière lui. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être très solide ou très haute, juste quelques pierres et branchages. Il faut délimiter un périmètre assez grand. Ensuite nous irons déraciner un tout petit arbre dans la forêt et nous le planterons là.  
― Pourquoi un arbre ? lui demanda Lola.  
― Pourquoi une barrière ? surenchérit Altair.  
― Moi aussi je veux faire la barrière ! hurla Joane.  
Rogue éclata d'un vrai rire, court mais franc.  
― Pour faire un jardin... juste un jardin !


	3. Madame MacGrégor

merci à emmaD, ma bêta-lectrice.

* * *

Madame MacGrégor

Rogue, appuyé dans un coin sombre, contre le mur du fond, regardait la salle du Chaudron Baveur. Ses lourds cheveux noirs tombaient sur son visage blafard, cachant ses yeux perçants. Il était totalement immobile. Devant lui, une bièraubeurre à moitié vide se réchauffait doucement au creux de sa main. Son vieux manteau élimé et déchiré était à présent assez propre grâce à Maddy. Un mois qu'il vivotait, gagnant à peine de quoi nourrir les mômes. Il n'avait même pas pu payer l'elfe qui les gardait tous les trois à cette heure-ci. Joane devait avoir fini sa sieste. Il les rejoindrait bientôt.  
Pour le moment, il s'adonnait à son activité favorite : il broyait du noir.  
Le mois d'avril, maintenant, touchait à sa fin. Un mois de galère à faire des potions anti-gueule-de-bois pour quelques piécettes. Au bar, Vincent Crabbe, avec son habituelle tête hébétée, essuyait des verres... comme d'habitude.  
Non, non et non ! Il ne vendrait jamais les ouvrages de la bibliothèque qu'il avait découverte, même s'il devait faire ces potions débiles jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'était son héritage, son trésor. Mais il avait promis à Potter... Les enfants avaient besoin d'un peu plus de confort. Ils ne se plaignaient pas pourtant. Après tout, leur terrain de jeu aux alentours du Manoir des Prince était immense. Mais il fallait reconnaître que leurs conditions de vie étaient plus que sommaires !

ooOoOoo

Une femme entra, côté Chemin de Traverse. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et échangea quelques mots avec Crabbe. Puis le barman désigna son ancien professeur, de son gros doigt boudiné, et elle se tourna vers lui.  
Bien habillée mais la démarche hésitante. Une robe bleu nuit lui donnait une certaine distinction. Son long chapeau pointu, de la même couleur, paraissait un peu de travers. Rogue n'arrivait pas à juger si c'était par coquetterie ou non. Les étoffes étaient de première qualité et son petit sac à main semblait être en peau de dragon. Un femme aisée, pas plus de trente ans.  
― Professeur Rogue ?  
Il ne lui répondit pas.  
― Je m'appelle Evelyn MacGrégor. Pourrais-je vous parler ?  
De l'ancien professeur de potions, seuls les yeux semblaient vivants, pour le reste de son corps, on aurait pu croire à une poupée de cire. Mais il réfléchissait furieusement : que savait-il donc des MacGrégor ? Il ne l'avait jamais eue en cours, ce qui devait signifier, vu son âge, qu'elle n'avait pas suivi ses études à Poudlard. Elle se tourna et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers le bar. L'homme, derrière son comptoir, lui fit un petit geste d'acquiescement qui sembla la soulager.  
― Puis-je m'asseoir ? dit-elle en tirant une chaise face à lui, sans attendre la réponse.  
― Les MacGrégor de Paisley ou de Stirling ?  
― Stirling, répondit-elle surprise.  
Voyant qu'il n'allait pas en dire plus, elle continua en baissant la voix :  
― On m'a dit que vous saviez préparer la potion tue-loup.  
Hum... elle devait avoir dans son entourage quelqu'un qui avait un petit problème de fourrure. Et vue la politique du ministère avec les loups-garous, elle voulait probablement garder ça secret. Combien allait-il lui soutirer ? Durant combien de temps pourrait-elle payer ? Il allait peut-être pouvoir sauver sa bibliothèque ! Peu de gens étaient capables de faire cette potion. À combien de portes avait-elle frappé avant de s'adresser à lui ?  
― Cela fait longtemps que je vous cherche, affirma-t-elle.  
Elle regardait la table, lui jetant de temps à autre de petits coups d'œil. Elle avait besoin de lui et l'affirmait sans aucune dissimulation. Comme négociatrice, il y avait mieux. Il multiplia mentalement ses prix par deux. Il n'était pas particulièrement emballé à l'idée de refaire ce genre ce chose. Les loups-garous, même s'il les avaient longuement étudiés, étaient de foutues abominations. Mais nécessité fait loi.  
Le cycle lunaire, et son influence sur les flux gravito-magiques, déclenchait des sortilèges métamorphiques archaïques mais redoutables qui éveillaient la personnalité pseudo-lupine. La victime, transformée en attracteur et condensateur de ces mêmes flux, se trouvait alors submergée par une force qui lui semblait externe. C'était de toute évidence une ancienne malédiction lancée par un sorcier d'une puissance phénoménale ou plutôt, et c'était la théorie qui avait sa préférence, un groupe de sorciers particulièrement hargneux. La potion ne pouvait en aucun cas agir directement sur le problème et contournait la difficulté en...  
― Voilà, dit Madame MacGrégor interrompant le cours de ses pensées qui menaçait de sombrer dans des considérations techniques profondes, c'était il y a treize mois... voyez-vous je compte les mois maintenant, fit-elle avec un petit rire désabusé... J'étais à une soirée chez une amie de longue date, Madame...  
Elle se tut un instant.  
― Ça ne vous intéresse probablement pas de savoir avec qui j'étais, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'exprimer là-dessus, aussi il conserva son attitude statique, se contentant d'un bref regard, droit sur elle. Elle cligna des paupières une ou deux fois puis, baissant les yeux, elle continua :  
― Quand je suis rentrée, la porte était défoncée. Je me suis précipitée à l'intérieur et là...  
Courageuse ou inconsciente ? Rogue ne parvint pas à se décider, néanmoins il penchait pour la seconde solution.  
Elle lui raconta longuement l'horreur de ces visions macabres. Il écoutait patiemment la description de la découverte des corps, de son cheminement à travers la maison dévastée, de son sentiment d'impuissance et d'urgence. Mais pourquoi lui racontait-elle tout cela ? Comptait-elle l'émouvoir ? Il en aurait presque ricané...  
Quand elle en vint à son mari éparpillé dans l'escalier, il comprit que c'était probablement sa progéniture qui avait des problèmes... Immédiatement, ses prix montèrent en flèche.  
Elle avait, presque depuis le début, la tête dans les mains et parlait sans le regarder, laissant ses larmes couler à l'évocation de ces souvenirs pénibles. Elle releva le menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
― J'ai couru vers la chambre d'Evan, mon petit garçon, et je n'ai trouvé personne. J'étais tétanisée. Je suis restée là, assise au milieu de la chambre. Il y avait, ici aussi, des traces de bataille. Je n'ai pas bougé de toute la nuit. Au matin, c'est lui qui m'a trouvée. Il venait de la forêt. Nu, couvert de petites blessures et de boue.  
Mais pourquoi lui racontait-elle tout cela ? Il n'était pas un de ces charlatans de psycho-mage qui écoutent les soucis des autres durant des heures, soi-disant pour bien localiser le problème, et qui, ensuite, lancent des sortilèges de calme mémoriel à leurs patients... Des sortilèges, d'ailleurs, qui ne tiennent même pas le temps que ces derniers payent la consultation !  
― Quand il est entré dans la chambre, j'ai voulu le serrer dans mes bras mais il s'est mis à hurler. Il ne voulait pas que je le touche. Et il pleurait... il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer...  
Elle poussa comme un long soupir de soulagement. Soudain, il comprit. Cette femme cachait ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis plus d'un an pour protéger son enfant. Courageuse, se décida-t-il.  
Elle avait juste besoin de parler.  
― Depuis, je l'entends hurler de douleur derrière la porte de la cave, à chaque pleine lune, je ne peux plus le supporter. C'est mon fils, mon bébé, il n'a que sept ans. Je sais que cette potion ne le guérira pas, mais elle soulage la douleur de la transformation et si j'ai bien compris, lui permettrait de conserver un certain contre sur lui-même.  
Il se foutait bien des états d'âme de la jeune femme, mais ça l'avait détourné des siens durant un bon moment, et ce n'était pas négligeable. En outre, ça lui avait permis de mieux la connaître et donc de fixer un prix.  
Il attendit qu'elle se décide à poser la question pour laquelle elle était venue.  
― Professeur Rogue, je... je vous remercie de m'avoir écoutée...  
Devant son absence de réaction, elle continua :  
― Accepteriez-vous de préparer la potion tue-loup pour mon fils ?  
Il n'avait dit, en tout et pour tout, pas plus de sept mots. Il bougea pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien : portant son verre à ses lèvres, il avala d'un trait ce qui lui restait de Bièraubeurre. Il laissa une fois de plus le silence s'installer puis annonça :  
― Deux cent galions par mois.  
― C'est une somme... importante...  
― Je ne suis pas un marchand de balais, dit-il impatient. Je ne discuterai pas mes prix... Et ce n'est pas tout. Je veux aussi un paiement en nature.  
La jeune femme blêmit, puis rougit, puis blêmit encore et rougit à nouveau. Quand son visage perdit toutes couleurs pour la troisième fois, Rogue eut un petit sourire ironique. Elle clignotait !  
Elle mit longtemps à reprendre contenance, cependant c'est d'une voix blanche mais ferme qu'elle répondit :  
― Je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour que mon fils ne souffre plus.  
― J'ai l'impression que vous vous méprenez. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est à votre corps que j'en veux, lui dit-il en la regardant de bas en haut avec un petit sourire méprisant.  
― Heu... non, je...  
Elle rougit et blêmit une fois de plus. Un vrai gyrophare moldu !  
― Les MacGrégor de Stirling sont, si je ne m'abuse, dans la vente d'ingrédients pour potion en gros. C'est comme cela, je pense, que vous avez pu avoir des renseignements sur mes capacités. Je veux avoir accès à tout ce qu'il me faudra, non seulement pour la tue-loup mais aussi pour toute autre préparation que je souhaiterais faire.  
― Bien, je vais essayer de...  
― Et, l'interrompit-il, je veux le nécessaire pour équiper un laboratoire complet. Je vous ferai passer la liste complète.  
― Bien, mais...  
― Et puis non, je viendrai avec vous, je veux pouvoir choisir mes instruments, dit-il.  
Puis il marmonna :  
― Ils font des chaudrons avec un fond d'une épaisseur ridicule ces temps-ci, qui...  
Il fut interrompu par la veuve.  
― J'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi, Professeur.  
― J'ai aussi un lieu d'habitation, Madame MacGrégor, que je n'ai aucune envie de quitter. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois par mois. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez que la potion soit prête à la prochaine pleine lune nous devrions nous y mettre immédiatement.  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva de sa chaise.  
― Je suppose qu'il va nous falloir passer chez Gringotts avant toute chose. Vous devez avoir un coffre dans cette banque, non ?  
― Bien sûr, lui dit-elle en le suivant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

ooOoOoo

Evelyn se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise en se mettant dans les griffes de cet homme au teint crayeux. Mais elle le suivit docilement hors du bar. Quand il parvinrent devant les marches de la banque il la laissa.  
― Prenez suffisamment d'argent, Madame MacGrégor, cela nous coûtera assez cher. Je pense que trois cent galions sont un minimum.  
Elle hésita. Puis, d'un air méfiant, elle lui demanda :  
― Comptez-vous juste me dépouiller de la fortune de feu mon mari ou souhaitez-vous réellement m'aider, Professeur ?  
Il eut un petit sourire sadique.  
― Je ne veux en aucun cas vous aider, Madame MacGrégor, je souhaite juste faire correctement le travail pour lequel vous voulez m'engager, et être payé. Cette potion, mal préparée, peut être mortelle. Et avec du matériel de mauvaise qualité, je ne pourrais rien garantir. Voudriez-vous prendre ce risque ? Et puis, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez accepté les termes de notre accord. J'ai décidé qu'il me fallait un laboratoire complet, que cela ait ou non un rapport avec cette préparation.  
Son sourire s'étira encore. Evelyn frissonna, réalisant qu'il se moquait d'elle. Il la tenait et le savait.  
― Je pourrais m'adresser ailleurs, dit-elle avec un sursaut d'orgueil.  
― Faites donc, répliqua-t-il en se tournant et en marchant d'un pas vif vers le Chaudron Baveur.  
Elle lui courut après dans la rue et le rattrapa au bout de quelques enjambées. Elle lui agrippa le coude, complètement affolée.  
― Non, souffla-t-elle, je veux que vous la prépariez. Je veux que ce soit vous.  
Il s'était arrêté, à demi tourné vers elle.  
― Vous me faites perdre mon temps, lâchez-moi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
Elle faillit reculer devant son regard haineux, mais la peur de le voir repartir l'empêcha de desserrer ses doigts.  
― Je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle des larmes plein les yeux, j'ai besoin de vous. Je le ferai, je vous le promets. Vous aurez votre matériel.  
Il la regarda un instant comme s'il tentait de jauger la sincérité de sa demande. Puis il porta son attention vers la main qui tenait toujours son bras. Elle le lâcha doucement, un peu tremblante, prête à se jeter sur lui pour le retenir s'il manifestait la moindre intention de s'en aller.  
― Bien, laissa-t-il tomber méprisant. Je serai chez Ollivander, j'ai aussi besoin d'une bonne baguette.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.  
― D'accord, je vous retrouverai donc là-bas.  
Sans même un signe de tête, il tourna les talons.  
Elle resta un moment à le regarder partir vers la boutique. Un maelström d'émotions la rendait totalement confuse. La haine qu'elle éprouvait pour ce personnage mercantile répugnant se mêlait de gratitude et d'un immense soulagement, d'abord pour avoir pu partager son secret avec quelqu'un, et puis pour avoir enfin trouvé un semblant de solution. Elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et une profonde inspiration avant de monter les marches et d'affronter les gobelins. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Crochdoi, le gérant de son mari.

ooOoOoo

Quand elle entra dans la boutique, il était assis sur un fauteuil de velours rouge, installé à l'autre bout de la pièce, et observait de son habituel air sarcastique un jeune homme qui tentait de convaincre le vieux marchand de réparer une baguette endommagée.  
― Mais je l'ai depuis que j'ai onze ans, Monsieur Ollivander !  
― Je sais bien, Monsieur Ansmith, c'est moi qui vous l'ai vendue. Mais elle n'est pas réparable, tout simplement. Une baguette n'est pas une tasse à thé, voilà tout.  
Devant son air dépité, il ajouta d'un ton sévère :  
― Peut-être cela vous servira-t-il de leçon et prendrez-vous plus soin de la prochaine. Allons, voyons celle qui vous conviendrait, à présent, dit-il en sortant son mètre ruban.  
Rogue s'avança vers elle et lui dit sans préambule :  
― Onze galions et trois mornilles. Rejoignez-moi dehors.  
Il sortit sans attendre de réaction. Evelyn n'était pas habituée à être traitée comme une elfe de maison, mais elle se contint. Le professeur était trop ombrageux et elle avait trop besoin de lui. Elle se promit néanmoins de continuer à chercher quelqu'un sachant préparer la précieuse potion.  
Elle régla avec un soupir le vieil homme qui, contrairement aux autres commerçants, n'eut pas un mot d'excuse envers ses prix prohibitifs, pas un « Le monde est fou ! » ou un « Je sais bien, tout augmente ! ». Elle lui fit néanmoins un petit sourire compréhensif et sortit.  
L'homme odieusement vénal, ses noirs cheveux gras devant les yeux, l'attendait impatiemment devant la porte. Immédiatement, il se mit en route, se dirigeant de sa démarche vive et pressée au bout de la rue.

ooOoOoo

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait du professeur Rogue, mais il avait l'air de connaître son métier. À Kinddowar, la petite école où elle avait fait ses études, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'autant de matériel pour ses cours de potions. Il lui avait fait acheter une multitude de récipients, de flacons, de cornues, d'alambics, de creusets, de couteaux, de hachoirs, de presses, de doseurs, de balances et un monceau d'autres instruments dont elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer la fonction. À la fin, il choisit une batterie de chaudrons dont il avait longuement fait tinter le fond en les heurtant avec un petit couteau d'argent.  
Evelyn était perplexe, hormis le fait que ça lui avait coûté sensiblement plus que les trois cents galions dont il avait parlé : la façon de faire de cet homme l'intriguait. Elle avait parfois rencontré des spécialistes d'un domaine ou d'un autre grâce aux relations de son mari. Immanquablement, les personnes qui avaient des compétences aussi précises adoraient les étaler. Un autre aurait apostrophé le vendeur pour lui montrer sa grande science, l'aurait gourmandé sur la qualité de ses marchandises, ou aurait longuement parlé « boutique » avec lui. Pas le professeur Rogue. Lui, décourageait d'un seul coup d'œil ou d'un mot acerbe toute tentative d'approche, et vérifiait ensuite loin des regards, avec un soin maniaque, la marchandise qu'il devait acquérir. Quand il avait terminé son inspection, il lui désignait sans un mot ce qu'elle devait payer. Puis il s'éloignait, se désintéressant complètement de la transaction.  
À l'endroit où il prit les ingrédients dont il avait besoin sur-le-champ, d'après lui, pour commencer la tue-loup, on le connaissait bien puisque la vieille dame qui tenait l'échoppe l'accueillit d'un « Contente de vous revoir, Professeur Rogue ! » auquel il ne répondit pas, se dirigeant directement vers les bocaux. Tandis qu'il observait, soupesait, sentait et touchait toutes les denrées qu'il comptait prendre, Evelyn s'approcha d'elle.  
― Il est toujours comme ça ? dit-elle tout bas.  
― Oui, sourit la vendeuse. Il a toujours été assez... difficile. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu et c'est bien la première fois que je le vois avec une femme.  
― Oh ! Je lui ai juste demandé de me préparer une potion très complexe. Je lui fournis même un laboratoire complet.  
― Vous ne vous êtes pas trompée. Il n'est peut-être pas très agréable mais j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour son jugement. Il ne m'a jamais pris que des ingrédients de premier ordre et si vous le regardez faire, vous verrez qu'il me reclasse toujours un pot ou deux. C'est un maniaque.  
― J'ai cru comprendre ça, oui.  
― Mais c'est aussi un grand préparateur, croyez-moi. On dit qu'il a même fait des potions pour Vous-savez-qui en personne. Il ne s'en fait pas une gloire, bien sûr...  
Elles se turent toutes les deux, il arrivait. Il posa ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras sur le comptoir et sortit sans un mot.

ooOoOoo

Ils ramenèrent tous leurs achats à une salle privée avec cheminée du Chaudron Baveur, qu'elle avait louée pour quelques heures. Il leur fallut de nombreux et épuisants voyages.  
― À partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de vous, déclara-t-il alors qu'ils déposaient les derniers paquets près de l'âtre.  
― Je souhaiterais, dit-elle le plus poliment possible, voir où vous vous installez. Après tout, il me semble normal de savoir où va mon investissement.  
Elle le regarda d'un air aussi convaincu qu'elle le put. Il finit par hausser les épaules.  
― De toute façon, vous le verrez bien jour. Il faudra m'amener votre rejeton, certaines opérations ne peuvent être faites sans lui. Aurons-nous assez de poudre de cheminette ?  
― Ce n'est pas un rejeton, c'est Evan, mon fils. Et oui, j'en ai prévu assez, dit-elle la mâchoire serrée.  
Il lui fit son petit sourire ironique et, les bras chargés de paquets, annonça sa destination avant de s'avancer dans les flammes. Elle prit le temps de se calmer et le suivit.

ooOoOoo

Elle fut consternée. Les premières choses qu'elle vit furent les ruines qui l'entouraient. Puis elle tourna la tête et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise...  
― Si vous voulez aider Maddy, portez tout ça à la pièce où il y a les trois cheminées, disait-il d'une voix froide à deux enfants de l'âge d'Evan. Mais faites attention, je ne veux pas de casse.  
― Moi aussi, je veux aider ! hurla une gamine rousse.  
― Bonjour Madame, dit le garçon avant s'engouffrer dans un trou prêt de la cheminée.  
La fillette lui lança juste un « Salut ! » en la détaillant de haut en bas, puis suivit celui qui était visiblement son frère.  
Pendant ce temps l'ignoble professeur de potion qui l'avait traitée comme une domestique toute la journée tendait un petit paquet à la benjamine en lui disant d'une voix rêche :  
― Surtout, ne le fais pas tomber...


End file.
